


Good day

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He can feel the buzzing in his ears and he know is wrong but if feels good. And then again the beautiful voice is near his ear.-Are you really grinding on me?And he stops and felt the shame slap him, what he was thinking? he is molesting this stranger and..-Can i touch you too? Keep going babe
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 34





	Good day

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language sorry in advance but i had this idea for a while

It was a good day, it was cloudy and a little cold and those were Jaemin’s favorite kind of days and he was glad of it because going to take the train and go out with his friends.

They were excited about some new café that has a very Instagram vibe or that was what Renjun told him. Jaemin got out off his house really early, it's saturday after all and traffic is always pack in the afternoon and maybe if he is early he can visit one shop he always likes that is near the road.

When he arrived at the station they were a lot of people even he did his best to avoid it, there is not going back Jaemin knows he has a record with his friends for not going out with them but he promised to go to meet new people that Renjun knows, he can’t back off. He bought his ticket, curse in silence, hit play in his phone and when the doors of the train opened he walked into the ocean of people to get on it.

In the wagon, he is facing a window but he is standing up unfortunately, he can not understand how many people are walking in the train and he is preparing mentally for the 40 minutes he has to endure. 

Jaemin was lost in his music when the person behind him push him a little if it wasn’t that bad only hit him the back, but then happened again and a third time. You could say Jaemin is not a man patience then when it happened a fourth time it got on his nerves, he takes out his earphones and turns to see who is behind him. 

…  
....  
.....  
....  
..

Damn…he didn’t expect to see a handsome boy.

….

A very handsome boy.

Don’t get him wrong he loves girls a little to much sometimes and he has a history of girlfriends but in rare occasions he finds boys attractive and this is definitely one of them. The cute boy looks back at him inches of his face. 

-Sorry, some people in the back are pushing.

He has the audacity to even have a pretty voice.

-... It’s o…Oookay..

He turn around fast and he could feel his heartbeat increasing and his face getting hot. He sounded so pathetic and then another push in his back and he was distracted that almost faced the window but a hand grab his arm and a voice near his ear said

-I’m really sorry for pushing you, is really packed please grab the tube.

If he felt hot now he was burning, what is happening? this boy is really making him nervous and the hand feel so cold against his arm and he doesn’t now what he is thinking when he push himself little against the boy. He grab the tub and he could feel the whole body behind, he is feeling nervous and something else and push himself again.

and again…and now he is moving little.

He can feel the buzzing in his ears and he know is wrong but if feels good. And then again the beautiful voice is near his ear.

-Are you really grinding on me?

And he stops and felt the shame slap him, what he was thinking? he is molesting this stranger and..

-Can i touch you too? Keep going babe

Babe…its getting worse (or better) Jaemin lets go the tube,turn around he can feel his eyes getting blurry and whisper -Please  
Now the hand are moving towards his chest and then to his waist touching him up and down.

up and down. 

The stranger press himself fully to his bottom Jaemins legs wooble a little. Both are going too slowly and is killing him. He felt the hand going up again and now in his shoulder pushing him so he turn around completely.

The boy is the same height as him, beautiful face and glossy eyes and Jaemin has never felt so turn on In his entire life. He is so close presing him against the window and place both hands on his sides.

He can feel the hot breathing near his face and when they almost touch the doors open.  
Jaemin grab the stranger hand and pulls him to the nearest public bathroom, both are running like crazy grabing hands.  
When they enter thankfully there is only a man washing his hands, they walk in to the last cubicle and Jaemin is getting more exited.

When the boy enters he close the lock and fully grab his face and kiss him hard pushing him agains the wall and Jaemin feels like he is in heaven. 

He let a soft hum when the boy bite his lip, its all happening so fast, the boy slips his tongue and all he can do is touch the other hair, and the other is grabing him hard on his waist and god how Jaemin loved.

Then Jaemin push the boy to the toilet and sit in his lap, they are touching, kissing enjoying to much but is not enough, something about this boy is making him feel like fool.  
He feels a hand agains his cheek and he opens his eyes.

\- Hey pretty boy whats your name? I’m Jeno.  
\- Jaemin  
\- Cute name- Jeno said smiling.

Oohh god what Jaemin do in this past life to see such a beautiful person.

\- and you have the cutest eyesmile… 

And they kiss again and again too desperate then Jeno starts to touch his jeans and he tries to silence his moans but is too much, too much to handle, he is grinding again and can feel the erection on Jeno pants. He has both arms on Jeno neck and he whispers

-Jeno.. please touch me more…

He wine a little bit when his erection was fully out, Jeno was touching both and he is getting crazier. Jaemin kisses Jeno's neck and he can hear the breathy moans the other boy makes. Their lips met again , tongues fighting and discovering the another's mouths. Feeling the shocks in his entire body, he is getting close, Jeno is making him feel the best he ever has. 

-Jaemin can I try something? Stand up 

Jeno looks at him and he feel like can cum only for him calling his name, he only nod and gets up like he was in a trance Jeno push him softly face against the wall and Jaemin gets so nervous feeling so exposed, is Jeno is going to fuck him? he was stupid horny in the train, he never being with a guy, it hurts right? he hasn’t ….

-Hey don’t tense, I’m going to use your thighs baby, is that okay?  
Baby……the words affect more than it should.

-Yes..its okay….

Jaemin could feel the hand touching under his shirt, playing with his nipples touching his chest so slowly and sensually, he can pass out at every moment. Jeno is pushing himself against Jaemin, the sensation is different than in the train so he es moving too.

-Ahhh…aHhh a moan slips from his mouth when he fully can feel Jenos dick entering the space of his thighs and his body is burning, the movements were slow but stable. Jeno bite him hard on his neck and he let out an unholy sound. The speed is increasing, more a more and he knows he can last for longer. The way Jeno is grabing his waist is probably going to leave marks.

-Jeno…im going to cum  
-me too

It didn't take much more for them to come hard with a loud moan that Jeno tried to silence.

Jaemin couldn’t feel his legs…so high for his orgasm, there is not turning back for this, first time being so intense, a lot of first time in one afternoon. He felt something touching his legs. Jeno was cleaning him.

-Are you okay?  
-yes.. yes it was amazing  
-yes it was really intense

They began to dress in silence, and Jaemin didn’t want to be awkward. What he can say, they know nothing about each other about it. Should I ask his number? He came out of his thoughts when Jeno’s phone rang. The moment he clicks the call he could hear a boy yelling.

-JENO WHERE YOU? IM ALONE! No one has arrived, you're going to fail your favorite cousin?

-Sorry, Renjun give me 20 minutes, im almost there, yes.. yes… bye.

the world can be that small….Jaemin felt like he drenches in cold water and it shows apparently.

-what? Are you…  
-Rit enjun? Don’t tell me it is Huang Renjun…  
-yes he is my cousin...why?...shit

They only look at each other in silence hearing people drying their hands. 

-Let’s get out of here and maybe take a taxi it is really late and we are going to the same place anyway. 

Jaemin says and both laugh, so hard like they were not in a public bathroom.

-Yes I cant wait be meet all my cousin friends for the first time, Jaemin.

He jokingly hit him and kiss him in the cheek.  
They go out like nothing happened and arrive together because supposedly meet on the way to the café. It was true though.

It was a good day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i felt weird about writing dreamies because im older than them but i picture jeno so it was going to be renjun or jaemin and nomin won hahaha


End file.
